


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Camping (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: A not-so-innocent encounter at the annual Christmas party finally blows the lid off Walt and Katty's waning relationship.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**December 29**

 

She was freshly bathed, loose-limbed and pouring herself another glass of wine when someone knocked hard on her kitchen door.

“Fuck!” she jumped, and poured wine onto her robe. She groaned and swatted at herself. She was gonna smell like a booze factory. “Jesus, who is it? It’s after 11pm-” She yanked the door open, and Walt stood on her porch, hands deep in the pockets of his wool coat.

“Walt?” she said, still wiping at herself. His eyes traveled from her flushed face and down her body. She suddenly remembered she was wearing only a robe. She wrapped her arms around herself and cleared her throat.

“May I come in?” he said, then stepped into her kitchen before she could balk. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She knew it might happen. She felt it would, and she wasn’t sure whether she was pleased or not.

He looked at her counter, where white wine dripped from the red stone to the floor.

“Having a nightcap, eh?” he said, and gave her a crooked grin.

“What are you doing here?” she said, then started to clean aggressively – she needed to do something with her hands.

“I was, um – I was just having a quick closing meeting with Venessa,” he gesticulated awkwardly. “The office is just around the way. Odd you’d choose to continue working so far away,” he said, smiling again. “Nessa lives near me – in fact, just a few miles away. We were discussing that if you were both open to it, I could just pull an ol’ switcheroo-”

“No,” she said quickly as she squeezed the dishrag into the sink. “It’s not as easy as that. I have my people there. We work well together. Just pulling up roots and leaving would be weird.”

“Oh,” he said. “Yes.” His smile faded, and he finally took his hands out of his pockets. “It was just an idea. To make things easier for both of you.”

She gave him a sidelong look. “You live in Stockton,” she said. The office she managed was just a five minute drive from his house, so he was in almost daily. Although at first she thought he was dropping in because he wanted to micromanage her, she knew better now.

“Yep. It’s a great place to raise a family,” he said, rubbing at the front of his coat. “Safe, great weather, good schools. The whole package. Katty loves it-” he gasped, as if trying to swallow the last words back.

 _That bitch doesn’t love anything_ , she said underneath her breath as she walked out of the kitchen.

“How is Kathryn?” she said loudly as she walked into her bedroom to put on clothes. She didn’t care, but it was polite conversation. She ripped off her robe and started rooting in her bureau for a bra when she heard a soft exhalation. Walt stared at her from her from the threshold, his face a rictus of desire.

* * *

  **December 23**

 

“Oh, go on. It’ll be fun,” Venessa said, poking at her side. She already had too much, but she was working on another glass of wine. “I know there’s several people here you want to touch inappropriately.” Nessa’s eyes narrowed conspiratorially.

Walt stood nearby, holding up the wall and nursing a beer. He looked back and forth between the women, following the conversation. Kathryn walked up, devastating in a hunter green velvet strapless dress. Her hair was pulled up and her makeup was flawless, but her lips were pinched into a perpetual bitchface.

“I don’t know, Venessa,” she said, putting her arm around her waist. “There’s not a lot of men to go around.” She gave Walt a pointed glance.

“Look at you, being all heteronormative,” Venessa said, taking a healthy sip of wine.

“You make a good point. The bottle stops where it stops. It shouldn’t matter whether it’s a woman or a man,” Katty said, raising her brow. “I myself have kissed a girl or two, and I liked it.”

One of Nessa’s co-workers, a loud, oversexed 20-something man with slicked back hair and an ugly Christmas sweater, hooted and waved around his beer. “Let’s do it!”

“Don’t get too excited, chief. Any minutes in the closet with a mouthbreathing nerd is hardly heavenly,” Katty said. He wilted. Venessa snorted. Walt was walking to the kitchen for another beer when she yelled out to him. “Don’t you slink off, Walt. You’re playing too.” 

“I don’t think so,” he said, shaking his head. He wore a terrible, over-tinseled sweater that Orvis decorated and Katty made him wear. A santa hat drooped on his head.

She stared at him, eyes narrowed. “What, are you too good to socialize with the underlings?” she said, waving her arm magnanimously at the small crowd in their basement. He winced and grabbed her arm, guiding her to a corner.

“It’s not that. Mostly, it’s because it would break at least 20 different local and federal labor laws,” he said.

“Oh, shut it,” she said, pushing him away. “Haven’t you watched television lately? You’re just a chicken.”

His lips pursed. “Chicken?” he said. “What are we, 12? It’s not a good idea, Katty.”

“I think it’s great idea,” she said loudly and broke from his grip. She wrapped her arm around another acquaintance, a young junior accountant named Megan and squeezed. “Where’s the bottle?” She eyed the young redhead rapaciously.

He sidled up next to her, his jaw working. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to touch him. His shoulder. His twitching jaw. His tinseled chest. Kathryn’s presence felt like a naked, too-bright lightbulb. It was headache inducing, and she wondered how he dealt with her all the time. She was beautiful, but what did it matter if you couldn’t even look her in the eye?

“Spin the bottle. That’s nostalgic,” she said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Yeah. Sure,” he said. He drained his beer. He looked her up and down. “Where’s Toto?” he said, pointing at her glittery red shoes.

“Ha ha ha,” she said, smirking. “That’s not one I’ve heard a million times.”

“Have you made a wish yet?” he said, warming up. “You just have to click your heels, Dorothy.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wish the merriment was over already, how about that?”

“Me too,” he said frankly, and sighed. There was silence, and leaned against the wall. Beyond the smell of booze and hors d’oeuvres, she could smell him. She took a deep breath. It was so unlikely for a man dressed as a parody of Elf on a Shelf to smell so deliciously masculine.

“We could escape. You can wish it with your special shoes,” he said, and winked at her.

“Lay off my bitchin’ holiday style choices already. In any case, maybe you could-” she pointed at his outfit -”what mythical powers does the elf have, anyway?”

“He doesn’t have any. He lives in fear of the almighty power of Santa, and lives at the mercy of her whims,” he said. He chuckled, but it was dry. They fell quiet again as they watched people gather around the glass coffee table. An empty syrah bottle sat on its side in the middle.

Kathryn clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, this is the way it’s gonna go,” she said, sitting on Venessa’s lap. “We’ve written down different acts and dropped them in this adorable holiday themed wine glass-” She shook it and smiled. “There will be two spins to make it really random. First for person one, and second for person two, you get it.” People whispered with excitement.

“Oy,” she said, pointing to Walt and Dorothy. “Get over here. This game includes you too.”

They both stepped forward to join the crowd. Dorothy wasn’t mad – it couldn’t be worse than it was in high school.

* * *

  **December 29**

 

“Stop,” she said as she found a tank top. Her panties were wet with wine, so she kicked them off and went into another drawer for a fresh pair.

“You stop it. The lights weren’t on. I didn’t see ... you,” he said, and swallowed hard.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter,” she said, pulling on a pair of pale blue polka dot panties. Her breasts bounced as she did, and his cock swelled. How could women, so many women, be so oblivious of their beauty? Katty tortured him with it. She worked out every day, kept herself flawless, but like most everything else in their home, he couldn’t touch her.

“Yes, it does,” he said, putting his hands in his pants pockets to hide his erection. “Just because it doesn’t matter to you doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter.”

She stared at her bra drawer, then put on the tank top, braless. She was in her own home. And, it’s not like he hadn’t already seen it all.

He stepped forward and took her in his arms. He didn’t try to kiss her, but he tucked his face in her neck and whimpered. His body was rigid with desire, and again, he wore the same delicious aftershave – the one she was loathe to wash away from her red party dress.

“Walt, please,” she said. Her hands remained at her sides. “It’s wrong.”

“Even if that were the case, it’s too late for that,” he said, turning to look at her. “Don’t you think?”

* * *

  **December 23**

 

Katty gave Megan a long, lingering french kiss that had the men hooting and pumping their fists. Walt stood in the shadows, his smile blinking on and off. It made her want to bury her foot in that bitch’s ass, but she was so anal retentive, she was too afraid to lose it.

It’s just a game. It’s just a game-

The bottle landed on her.

_Fuck._

“Oop! Dorothy it’s all you. Time to pick an act from the chalice of love,” Venessa said, shoving it in her hand.

“Oh, by the way, just to remind you all, if anyone wants to opt out of a partner, it’s perfectly fine – this is supposed to be fun, not vomit-inducing. If you don’t want to touch them, you have to do truth or dare, picked by me,” Katty said, pointing to herself. She gave Dorothy a snarky look. “Well, pick something.”

She sighed and reached into the cup. “Seven minutes in heaven,” she read out, her voice a drone. The crowd hooted and clapped.

“What is that again?” someone asked.

“We lock the couple in a closet or pantry and let them do what they want for seven minutes. Ideally, something naughty,” Megan said, wriggling.

“Ah,” Dot said. The blood drained from her face.

“Now we spin for the partner,” Venessa said, and spun the bottle again. Dorothy turned her back to pour herself another glass of wine. The crowd exploded in snorts and hisses. “Oh, if it isn’t Katty’s husband at the end of the smoking barrel,” one of her coworkers said.

She snapped around to look. The bottle pointed straight at Walt, who walked forward to put down his fresh beer at the table. There was a flash of confusion on Kathryn’s face that she hid with a wide grin.

“Remember, Walt, you can play truth or dare if you don’t-”

“I’ve gambled enough on that to last me a lifetime, thank you very much,” he said, wiping his hands on his black trousers. “Dorothy, after you.”

* * *

  **December 29**

 

“What’s wrong is not to talk about it,” he said, looking down at her. “You left after it happened, took off work, and you haven’t answered any of my texts,” his voice faded to nothing.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she said, putting on her robe and elbowing past him and back into the living room. “It was a game. It got a little out of hand. It’s done. Jesus, why are we even doing this?” He tried to catch her eye, but she looked away. “We’re adults right? Shit happens. Let’s just forget it and move on.”

“I suppose you think there wasn’t much to forget,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. The naked vulnerability of the gesture made her heart hurt.

“That’s not it,” she said tersely, biting her lip.

“Oh,” he said, taking a step toward her.

“It wasn’t you,” she said, more softly. He took another step toward her.

“Then why the silence?” he said, daring to touch her face. She didn’t move away. She looked up at him, and the softness in her eyes made him hard. It was like stepping into a patch of sunlight after being in a locked room for years, the warmth so improbably yet beautifully luscious it made the hairs of his arms stand on end.

“I didn’t return your texts because there’s nothing I can say that’s … proper,” she said.

* * *

  **December 23**

 

Venessa pulled them to the coat closet near the foyer, and far from the party. It was quiet in that part of the house, but for some reason, she whispered.

“You two get in there,” she said, pushing them inside. Dusty coats whispered around their ears. “I’ll stand guard right here, and count out the minutes,” she said, eyeballing them both with naked doubt, then looking toward the basement door for Katty. She was downstairs, weirdly complacent. “I want to hear slobbing in there, Walt,” she said sternly. “Macaroni and cheese.”

Dot and Walt looked at each other, perplexed.

“Mac and cheese? What?” he said, but Venessa slammed the door in their face.

“Have fun for once! Time starts now.” There was darkness.

They shifted around, pushing the jackets to one corner and leaning into another. There wasn’t much space, and he pressed into her, his hands flat against the wall by her shoulders.

“This is so much fun,” she said, chuckling quietly.

“Sure. Super,” he said. It was dark, but his breath was warm against her temple. The bell at the tip of his Santa hat jingled as he shifted so the coats weren’t so heavy against his back, and they both giggled. He took it off and threw it aside. “I don’t know why I did this. Oh yeah. Katty made me.”

His chest pressed against her, and his legs, long and lean, tangled with hers.

“It’s not so bad. You look good in red,” she said, tugging at his scratchy red wool sweater.

“No. _You_ look fantastic in red. I look like a jerk,” he said and chuckled again. His mouth was near her forehead.

“One minute!” Vanessa yelled from nearby.

“Ooh, there’s only six minutes of heaven left,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I didn’t know heaven would be so dark. And itchy,” he said, squirming against the coats. She laughed, and he joined her.

“You can put your arms down, if it’s more comfortable,” she said, tapping his biceps. “I don’t mind being a little more squished.”

“Oh,” he said, and lowered his arms. His hands rested on her waist, and he leaned into her, pressing her against the corner. She could count his breaths if she wanted. In the light of day, he sometimes acted as if a stiff wind would blow him away. Here, in the dark, his solid weight felt good against her bones. Despite Katty constantly biting away at him, he was whole.

He squeezed her waist, and she chuckled. “That tickles,” she said.

“I’m sorry about Katty,” he said. “That thing she said about opting out.”

“Don’t apologize for her,” she said, her smile fading in the dark. “She’s not sorry.”

“I am sorry,” he said, bowing his head. It was nearly black in that closet, but she still saw the glint of his glasses.

“Again, don’t be. And you didn’t have to get in here with me to prove anything,” she said. “You could’ve done the truth or dare thing. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“It doesn’t?” he said lightly. He shifted, and his thigh slid between her legs, making her skirt ride up.

“No,” she said, resting her head against the wall. She felt his breath, warm and scented with hops, near her.

“Minute 2!” Venessa yelled.

“This is better than any dare,” he said. His mouth was so near her forehead the heat of his breath made it tingle. She arched, and her bare thighs tightened around his leg. His muscles tautened against her.

“And what about truth?” she said.

He cleared his throat and took off his glasses. “Truth is,” he started, and bent toward her until she could see the shadow of his face. “Truth is, I want to kiss you.”

* * *

  **December 29**

 

“I wanted to tell you for months,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “Kathryn and I have an arrangement.”

“Oh God,” she said, stepping out of his arms. “Let me guess. You can do whatever you want, just as long as it doesn’t get out?”

He shook his head. “No, not quite,” he said.

She crossed her arms and waited.

“We didn’t want to tell Orvis the news during the holiday and ruin it.” 

“Tell him what?” she said peevishly. She didn’t want to hear about their personal affairs.

“That we’ve been separated for half a year, and that we're divorcing,” he said simply, his hands back in his pockets.

“Bullshit, Walt. They why play the happy couple at the party? You still live together. How does that work? And why are you still wearing your ring?” She pointed at his left hand and shook her head. “Listen, you don’t have to sell me a line. We fucked. More than once. I’m a shitheel. A cheat. Gross. I’ll have to work through it.”

He tried to touch her. “No. Don’t say it like that. I wasn’t … it wasn’t just ...”

She slapped his hand away. Although she craved his touch, she couldn’t feed her desire for him. Also, she didn’t want anything to do with that viper, Kathryn. Her mouth twisted with distaste.

“Whatever. Your arrangement is none of my business.”

“I want it to be. I don’t love her anymore, Dorothy. I wear the ring because Orvis noticed it was missing this fall, and asked questions neither of us were ready to answer.” He twisted it off. His finger had a pale divot where it sat. “Kathryn, on the other hand, took it off right when we signed the separation papers. Orvis doesn’t care, since Katty takes off her rings a lot, claiming swelling.”

“Ah,” she said.

“She claims a lot of things,” he said cryptically, and his brow furrowed. She wanted to press her lips to it, smooth it out, but she resisted. “Katty and I were over, long before we got into that closet. Being with you just … fast forwarded the timeline a bit.”

“Wow,” she said, hugging herself. Relief flooded her limbs. She dared to look in his eyes for the first time that night.

* * *

**December 23**

 

“Oh,” she said, flustered. “Um, this is wild.”

He squeezed her waist, and his hands moved down to her hips. They were so different from Kat’s. Full. Promising. He had a feeling that not even the most bone-shaking passion he could stir up would break her. The thought made him weak with desire.

“I don’t know how you’d see where to kiss, it’s so dark,” she said. She looked up, and his face was a pale blur near her.

He chuckled. “Are you shy?”

“I thought _you_ were shy,” she said. “I was wrong.” Still, her hands dropped to his hips and pulled him closer.

“No, I’m quiet. A lot of people assume there isn’t a difference,” he said softly, and his nose bumped against her cheekbone. She smiled, although he couldn’t see. She took his face in her hands and guided him. Her palms prickled with the day-old growth on his cheeks.

“Kiss me,” she said, and he pressed his lips, warm and soft, against hers. He lingered for a second or two, seeking permission. She kissed him, barely rubbing her lips against his, then pulled away. Sweat gathered between her breasts. They were still, just holding each other and breathing, but the dark chipped away at their inhibitions. He caressed the swell of her hip, his lips still lingering on the corner of her mouth. He canted his hips forward, and she gasped as his hard heat pressed against her. He nuzzled her cheek gently, and his bottom lip caressed her top lip. Jesus, she wanted him. Her clit throbbed against his hip. If he kissed her again, she might give in.

She _would_ give in. To whatever he wanted. Gentle, beautiful Walt, with the graceful hands and the nerdy laugh and preternatural talent with numbers. Lovely Walt with the narrow hips and the soft, sweet mouth. Her seemingly innocent crush snowballed into searing lust in seconds. Her hands twitched on his hips, resisting the urge to squeeze. Her breath was ragged. She closed her eyes, trying to center herself.

“Walt. This is-” he cut her off with a kiss that made her gasp. He slid his tongue in her mouth without preamble, and she went boneless against him, swirling her own around his. He sucked her lower lip softly, then ran the tip of his tongue against her teeth.

“I want to touch you,” he said, panting into her mouth. He squeezed her hips again, then he caressed up past her waist to right below her breasts.

“Yes,” she said simply, and put his hands on her breasts. He squeezed them gently, then ran his fingers against the stretchy low neckline of her dress as they continued to kiss. She wrapped her leg around his hip and grabbed his ass. They moaned together.

“Minute 4!” Venessa said from far away.

His lips, slick from their hungry kisses, moved down to her neck. He wanted to kiss tenderly, but his desire compelled him to suck on her tender flesh. She shivered and rolled her hips into him. His hands massaged her breasts haphazardly, and soon he felt the hard nubs of her nipples through the fabric and squeezed. She whimpered softly and bucked.

He was feverish. This woman was moaning and sweating for him. Brilliant, clever Dorothy, who couldn’t hide her luscious curves even in the most shapeless of business sack dresses. Stunning, no-nonsense Dorothy, who wasn’t afraid to tell him when he was doing things right, and who he had thought of more than once during “alone time” in his home office at night. His cock rose straight up and strained against his fly. He wanted inside her. Right now, in this closet. He pulled at her neckline, and she yipped as one of her breasts popped out. He clamped his lips over it immediately, sucking ecstatically and massaging her firm, perfumed flesh.

“Walt. Shit,” she said softly, but her fingers raked through his hair, pressing him closer. His other hand slid up her thigh and underneath her skirt. Her panties were hot and wet with arousal, and he growled into her titflesh as he pulled them aside and slid two fingers inside her. Her heat made his hair stand on end. His cock twitched in warning. How long had it been since he touched sweet, hot, cunt? And how much longer since it was this wet with desire for him?

“Jesus, I need to taste it,” he whispered, and fell to his knees, his mouth rooting blindly for heat. Just as soon as his tongue slid between her folds and swirled around her swollen clit, she cried out.

“Get it, you two,” Venessa said softly. “Finally. Go Walt.”

He pushed his face up into her softness and licked hungrily, groaning with delight. She gripped his hair and gently thrust her hips into his face. No man had ever licked her like that. Not one. Not-

“Fuck!” she said as he slid his tongue into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He started to tongue fuck her, then his mouth moved back to her clit and sucked. She groaned. He whimpered into her flesh, alternatively sucking and licking her bud as he fingered her, fingers curled into her pubic bone. She trembled and sighed. It had been ages, but he recognized the flavor and redoubled his efforts. She was near orgasm.

“Hell yeah! Minute five!” Venessa said. “Two minute warning.”

He flicked his tongue on her throbbing bud then down to where his fingers surged, then back up again. His eyes were half-closed with passion. Was it always this goddamned sweet? She was delicious. And she coated his hand to the wrist and his face down to his Adam’s apple. He sucked her clit until she trembled. He wanted to be covered in her wetness. Everywhere. All over-

His fingers moved faster inside her as he sucked her, and she put her leg over his shoulder.

“Come,” he said softly, looking up at her. He saw the beautiful shadow of her face, and the paleness that swelled down to her breasts. He reached up to tug at her nipple as he sucked her clit. Come for me, please, he thought, and as if on cue, her thighs clamped against his face as she muffled a groan and pulsed against his fingers.

“Minute six,” she said, but they barely heard as he worked another finger inside her to coax every bit of pleasure out of her.

“I want you inside me,” she said. “I’m on birth control.”

His wet fingers slid on the brass buckle of his belt, and she pulled him up and helped him take off his pants as they kissed deeply.

“You’re so good, honey,” he said as she pulled down his underwear and took him in hand. She moaned when she felt how hard and wet he was for her. “So sweet.”

She spread her legs and pressed him into her seam, and he bucked and grunted at the feel of her.

“Get inside me,” she whispered in his ear, and he pulled her up and sank into her.

Walt’s knees shook. It was heaven. Hot, wet, soft heaven and she gripped his bare ass and ground into him with her eagerness.

“Deeper,” she whispered in his ear and he whimpered and thrust all the way into her, to the balls, and her muscles - soft, sweet, pink muscles - they twitched and squeezed around him as she moaned her pleasure in his ear and it was too much, way too much for him to bear.

“Oh god- I’m so sorry-”He thrust quickly into her as he came with a rumbling grunt into her neck.

She sighed and kissed his temple, then his lips, sighing. 

“Minute 7!” Times up!” Venessa said, and tapped on the door. “Ordinarily I would just bust this door right open,” she whispered,” but I won’t do it this time. You’ve got 30 seconds to get decent.”

He withdrew from inside her and pulled his pants up hastily, then helped her straighten up her dress.

“I’m sorry,’ he whispered again. Although his groin still snapped with pleasure, his face burned with embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” she said, and rubbed the pad of her thumb on his sticky chin. “It was nice.”

They both jumped and squinted as Venessa opened the door, letting the golden hallway light in. She took a step back and waved her hand in front of her face.

“Let’s, uh, keep this door open for a while,” she said as they stepped out, still tugging at their clothes.

“Sorry,” Dot said, making a face.

“It’s fine. You’re having more fun than I am,” she said, and slapped Walt in the back. “You sly dog.”

“Um, don’t tell Katty,” Dot said, giving her an importunate look.

Nessa shrugged. “There’s nothing interesting to tell. Rules of the game,” she said, and winked at her. She bent closer and whispered in her ear. “Walt’s a good, good man. Just saying.”

“Right,” Dot said, a bit confused. “I know.” She thought that Nessa was one of Kathryn’s minions.

“I’m going back downstairs,” she said, addressing Walt.

“Okay,” he said. He patted her shoulder, and Nessa looked at his hand, her eyebrow raised. “Sorry.” He stopped touching her.

She chuckled. “Don’t worry about it,” she said, and descended to the basement. Walt and Dot stood in the hallway, looking at each other with dazed grins.

“Would you like a drink?” he said, pointing toward the kitchen. “I can pop a proper bottle of wine, if you like – not that awful red from downstairs.”

She was looking at the same shadow of a man from the party just minutes before, but he was different. His passion had filled in the lines and made him complete in her eyes. And he was beautiful. Sweet, unassuming Walt, who would apologize profusely for knocking over a pile of papers in the offices he owned, or sit tensely with knees together at the head of the monthly board meetings for the accounting business he built. Beautiful Walt, who’d swallowed a lifetime of shit from people who didn’t see him like she couldn’t help seeing him now.

She took a step back and shook her head. His seed trickled slowly down her thigh, tickling her. Although he made her come with his mouth, her whole body called out for him, still. She wanted to try again. Many times. As many as they could stand before collapsing into a sweating, blissful heap. He saw her desire stamped in her eyes and walked to her, hand outstretched to caress.

“I should go,” she said, stepping back.

“Are you okay with what happened?” he said. “I didn’t mean-”

She put her finger over his lips and sighed at their softness. She couldn’t help running the pad of her thumb on his bottom lip.

“It’s fine. You’re good,” she said, and walked to the darkened den, where all the party-goer’s coats were piled on the sofa, since the actual coat closet was full of 10 years’ worth of Katty’s old coats. She put it on quickly and felt around for her bag.

“Dorothy,” he said softly. The light from the hallway haloed around his form. “I really like you. I have for a while. You’re so beautiful, but I’m not very good at flirting, and after everything that’s being going on...” he rambled on nervously, and it made her want to run up to him and kiss him silent. Considering the rumors she tried to avoid from coworkers about Kathryn and the state of their marriage, it’s what he deserved. To be appreciated. Adored, even. But he was still taken, and they had done something wrong in that dark, dusty closet and she was no one’s side piece. She couldn’t do it, even for a man like Walt.

She kissed his cheek. He put his arm around her waist and tried to kiss her mouth, but she pulled away.

“Things are not what they seem, Dot. Let me explain,” he said. His body curled forward and into her. She didn’t want to hear explanations. She wanted to devour him with kisses right there in that dark den, on the exquisite Turkish carpet that Kathryn picked out.

She cupped his chin in her hand. Lovely, generous Walt, who always broke the white elephant rules at holiday parties, and bought everyone expensive coffees on his own dime – however convoluted the drink order – at least once a week.

“You deserve better, Walt,” she said, and opened the front door. She turned to smile at him, then walked out.

“Like you?” he said softly into the dark. The door clicked closed.

He stared at the closed door for a few seconds, then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Everything was clean and shiny and organized into color-coded tupperware. Green for veggie. Red for meat. Yellow for dairy. He took the appropriate ingredients to make a sandwich. 12 grain bread. Mustard. Ham. He laid them out on the counter, and his heart got heavier.

This is my life, he thought. Never alone, but always lonely as the party goes on around me.

He bit his lip, and tasted her. Jesus, she was amazing. He hadn’t had an experience like that since … he groaned. Katty. During their first date at the rink, she pushed him up against a bank of lockers and jacked him off, her hand on his neck. He thought it was immensely hot. But then, he didn’t know her.

The crowd in the basement roared as someone did something naughty that most probably couldn’t touch what just happened with Dorothy in the closet. He thought of the look she gave him before she walked out, and his heart lurched. He missed being seen like that. He looked down at the slimy pink lunchmeat and swallowed hard. He didn’t want to wish things were better anymore. Fat lot wishing did, anyway. He took a deep breath, then bolted for the door.

* * *

  **December 29**

 

A lot happened after our tryst,” he said. He sighed and thought back on the little talk he and Katty had after the party broke up. “I don’t know where to start.” Her voice still rang in his head.

 

 

> “Good job, Walt,” she said in the kitchen as she dried some clean glasses and put them away. “Rutting in the alley like cats? Talk about having a serious case of beer goggles,” she snorted. “You should’ve taken the dare. I would’ve gone easy on you.”
> 
> Her viciousness, once bearable because of hope, now made him want to puke.
> 
> “Katty, I have a dare for you,” he said softly, leaning into her. She turned and raised her brow. “Stop being such a massive, rank cunt.” Her eyes widened. He never dared speak to her that way before. She didn’t know how to respond. He saw her mouth moving silently with indignation, and it gave him courage. “At least, for the holiday. After New Year’s, it can be business as usual. It doesn’t matter anymore,” he said.
> 
> “You stink, Walt. Like lumpy whore. _You’re_ the pussy. You’ll always be the pussy,” she said. “I knew you’d end up with a charity case once I cut you loose. Have fun with that.”
> 
> He went to the sink to rinse off his face. “Dot’s twice the woman you’ll ever be,” he said, his lips narrow with anger.
> 
> Katty snorted. “You can say that again,” she said, waving her hands over her body in a curvy pantomime.
> 
> He rubbed his face with frustration. “You know what? Time for truth, Katty. Any women is better than you. You are a horrible human being, and if you keep it up, you will die with all of your manufactured pains, alone and miserable.”
> 
> She clasped the damp dishrag against her chest. “I was good enough for you for as long as you believed you could even aspire to have a woman like me,” she said, her voice rising higher with every word. “Just admit it, Walter. It’s sour grapes. You’re choking on them, and on whatever else you ate,” she said waving the towel in front of his face in disgust.
> 
> “I was a fool, yeah. I’m not innocent of stupidity. You insist on living like we aren’t over for Orvis’ sake, but it’s a plot. You think you can wave your narrow little ass around the house I bought with my money and run up my credit cards with your ridiculous bullshit put-on of a life on Instaface or fucking Twatblr or whatever and I’ll just shred the separation papers and keep doing this with you.”
> 
> She sensed his real fury and changed tack. “That’s not fair. We made this house together, for Orvis. Why should I have to leave?”
> 
> “You can keep it,” he said, shrugging. “It’s what I work for. My son deserves to grow up here. But I don’t want you anymore. I’ll never want you. Never!” he said.
> 
> She rolled her eyes. “So that little taste of strange has made you into Superman,” she said, turning back the the dishes. “I hope you enjoyed it, because by what Venessa told me, even she might not be calling you back. Minute man,” she mouthed, mocking. Walt knew well that Nessa hadn’t told her anything. But the comment still hit home.
> 
> “Yeah, this,” he said, pointing his finger from her to him, “this isn’t happening anymore.”
> 
> “That’s what Dotty said too,” Katty said, laughing hard enough to show her dimples.
> 
> “No, no, no. You don’t understand. You are going to get out of my house. Like, tonight. Like, now.”
> 
> She shook her head and kept washing up. “I was just teasing, princess. Calm down. I’ll stop.” She patted his chest.
> 
> He turned off the faucet. “I’m not teasing. This house is in my name. Everything in it is bought with my money. You are going to get out right now - “ he gently pulled the dishrag from her hands and threw it into the sink “-and stay with Carleen or your mother, then stay at my apartment until the divorce.”
> 
> She gave him an incredulous look. “Uh … no. This is my home.”
> 
> “This was never a home, Kathryn. Merely your lair. Regardless, it’s mine. Get out,” he said more loudly, pointing to the stairs. “Get your things, your fucking suitcase of pills, and leave.”
> 
> She stared at him. “What about Orvis?” She tugged on his sweater, a mawkish gesture for her.
> 
> “He’s with his grandparents until after the New Year. I’ll have figured out things by then. We’ll have to talk to him as soon as possible.”
> 
> “But you said we could wait until the summer. And that I could keep the house.” She stood stock straight, with her hands on her hips.
> 
> “You can, but that happens after the divorce. For now, I want my house to myself. I think we need a real separation. This is toxic.”
> 
> “Men don’t stay in the house. They leave. _The woman always stays_ ,” she said, tipping her head and pointing to the floor.
> 
> “Not this time. I deserve some time alone in the house I paid for.”
> 
> “No you don’t,” Katty started to yell. “No you-”
> 
> “Yes I do! This time, I do, for all the emotional torture you put me through. For all the cold nights in that fucking ridiculous furniture store showroom bedroom. I’ll tear it to pieces with my own two hands!” His mouth snapped shut, and he rubbed his face. “Please. Just, go. Don’t make me call the cops.”
> 
> “The cops?” she said, confused.
> 
> “I’ll tell them everything I’ve gone through, everything you just said, and show them the goddamned deed of the house and the separation papers. They'll kick you out.”
> 
> She chuckled. “Do it, I dare you. The cops always side with the woman. It’ll be your ass out on the curb, Walter!” she yelled, and threw a wineglass at his head. He ducked and it smashed against the tasteful copper backsplash. “Fuck you! Asshole!” She screamed at the top of her lungs with fury, but he was done reacting to her manipulations.
> 
> He walked away silently, and she panted, her hands on the rim of the sink. Her thoughts reeled. What was happening? She thought she had full control of the situation! The house and car and possibly the vacation home in Big Sur were in the bag. And perhaps, a lifetime of alimony. With all his accounting business money, California divorce law stated she wouldn’t have to touch another hairy, smelly, pink member ever again. Her thoughts shifted to Dorothy. How long had she been scheming to steal her husband? It’s like she threw him one fuck and he suddenly remembered he had balls.
> 
> Her brow rose in a silent, brief show of respect. Like she kept seeing on Tumblr, thick thighs did save lives. But they fucked her plans right up. She deflated. She knew the day would come, just not so soon. She didn’t know whether she was angry or relieved.
> 
> He came back into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. She gave him one look and waved him away.
> 
> “You can put away the big brave man act. I’m driving to my mom’s house,” she said. “I want to be with Orvis.” She walked past him and hit him with her shoulder, then went up the stairs.
> 
> He stared at the paper in his fist. It was a blank petition for a restraining order. He had it for years, and doubted the police station would even accept it now. Either way, he had been preparing for the worst for a long, long time. She came back down surprisingly quick with a carry on and a duffel bag. She was still wearing her dress, but she had flats on instead of the strappy heels she wore for the party.
> 
> “Alright. I’ll be at Ma’s until you calm down and grow up,” she said, going into her bag for the keys to the SUV.
> 
> He didn’t respond to the barb, and she sighed, beaten. She put on her coat and opened their french front doors. The next door neighbor’s ridiculously extravagant christmas light display reflected on her pale, smooth face. She smiled sardonically.
> 
> “43, and fancy free,” she said softly, and looked at him. “Have it your own way. Smell ya later, loser,” she said and flipped him the bird, and bounced down the curving stone steps to the driveway where her car was parked.
> 
> He shook his head, bewildered. That’s how it ends. After years of silent agony, it was over like it started - with a middle school insult.

* * *

  **December 23, 2 hours before**

 

He ran out the door and across the lawn swiftly. He knew what her car looked like, but there were so many parked down the narrow, heavily-wooded street due to the holiday, it might take an hour to search properly.

“blue Honda blue Honda blue-” he said softly, and ran all the way down to the intersection and stopped, hands on his hips. He panted and squinted across the street, then back down toward their sprawling house. It had been at least five minutes. Maybe she was gone. He went into his pocket for his phone and stared at the black screen, wondering whether he should call her. A dump truck rumbled by, making him jump. He looked down at himself and groaned. He wasn’t even wearing a coat.

“Damn it, Dorothy,” he whispered, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maybe he should leave it well enough alone. He walked back toward the house slowly, looking down to the sidewalk and kicking rocks. His heart dropped the closer he got. Katty had most probably given some dude a public handy by now. He wasn’t even jealous. He was just sick of people giving him pitiful fucking glances.

Headlights came on in a narrow side street, blinding him. He waved and squinted.

“That’s all I need. For some drunk jerk to run me over,” he mumbled as he crossed the street. The driver beeped twice. “Okay, okay. I’m going.” He frowned at the headlights, and the driver turned them off. It was a Honda. He jogged toward it, and the driver’s side window slid down. It was Dorothy.

“Hey,” she said. “I saw you running like a madman toward the road, but I didn’t want to scare you by following you in the car,” she said. “Everything okay?”

He smiled and shrugged. “I was, um … I was looking for you. I hoped you hadn’t driven off yet.”

She gave him a long look. “No. I needed some time to gather my thoughts,” she said.

“Oh,” he said, his hands resting on her door.

“Would you like to come in? It’s chilly out there,” she said, pointing to her passenger’s seat.

He ran around quickly and got in. She backed up quickly and turned off the car. They sat in the dark for a few seconds, then started talking at the same time.

“Wait, wait. You first,” he said, and smiled at her.

“No, you. Why were you looking for me?” she said, gripping her steering wheel. They were parked in a back street. A tall hedge rose high above the car on his side, and the tall back fences of the houses were on hers. A stray cat wove through the garbage cans nearby, meowing lustily.

“Did you actually park here?” he said, looking at her. She had taken her hair down from the sweaty chignon, and it fell in waves over her breasts.

“No. I was parked on the street,” she said, shrugging. “Like I said, I needed time to think.”

“What were you thinking about?” he asked. God, he hoped she didn’t regret it.

She sighed. “I don’t usually have sex with colleagues in closets,” she said. “It’s not something I do.”

“Me neither,” he said.

“But we did,” she said. She let go of the steering wheel. Her hands moved up her thighs, lifting her skirt. “You’re still seeping out of me. I feel it.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Stop saying that,” she said. “You’re not sorry, are you?” She turned to look at him, her hand resting between her legs. “Be honest.”

He realized he could smell her in that small cabin. A mix of amber, jasmine, and sex. Again, his cock swelled. He put his hand over hers, and she clamped her thighs on it.

“You didn’t chase after me to talk, did you?” she said. His eyes widened when he remembered that she wore no underwear.

“I’m sorry. No,” he said, and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth and shifted in her seat, spreading her legs for his hand. He grunted at her wetness. It turned him on to know it was mixed with him. He bit her lip then kissed her again, breathing in her panting breath. She rubbed restlessly at the growing bulge between his legs. He stopped stroking her clit and squeezed her breasts. “I want you to ride me, use me until you have a proper orgasm,” he said, and reached into her dress to pinch her nipples. “And I want these in my face the whole time.”

She stopped kissing to stare at him. “Walter. That mouth,” she said, surprised.

“Do you like it?” he said, caressing her face.

“Yes,” she said, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. He withdrew and she whimpered. “Let’s go to the back,” she said, pointing at her backseat.

“You sure?” he said, but he was tingling.

She pulled down her skirt, jumped out of the car and slid into the backseat. He followed quickly, smiling broadly.

“Hey you,” she said, and started to unzip his fly. She rubbed at him through his underwear as he tugged on her nipples. “You think you could go again, so soon?”

He giggled. “For you? At least six more times before the night is through,” he said, placing his hand over hers as she reached into his underwear. Again, her eyes widened at his throbbing hardness.

“Walt,” she said softly, then bent to take him in her mouth. He let out a ragged moan as he slid slowly past her lips and nuzzled against her throat. She pulled down his pants and gripped the base of his shaft firmly as she sucked him hungrily, her tongue dancing on the crown of his cock. He laid a trembling hand between her shoulder blades. She bobbed her head slowly, licking every inch of him and savoring the secretive taste of their sex. The friction of his silky skin against her lips was delicious, and it seemed to echo everywhere – her belly, her thighs, the insides of her wrists. Her tongue laved his shaft as she took it in deep, and saliva dripped down to her slowly stroking fist. She ached for his cock, but she could also suck him forever. Slow and sweet, while he whimpered and twitched above her. She lifted her head and played with the crown, caressing it with gently pursed lips. His legs trembled and he groaned, and his hand moved to her hair.

 “You’re so good, honey,” he said, and sighed as she looked up at him as her tongue swirled over his peeslit. “Shit!”

 “Am I?” she said, and turned her head to rub her salivaslick lips, parted and swollen, on the underside of his cock.

 “Fuck yes,” he said, and pouted with pleasure. He looked so beautiful, and she smiled and took his cock fully in her mouth again. She withdrew and gently rubbed the head of his cock against the slick hollow of her cheek, then her tongue snaked out to lick him, her eyes on him. He hissed, and his head fell back.

 “You deserve it, baby,” she said, stroking him slowly, gently, as her mouth moved down to his balls. They still smelled and tasted of sex, but she was beyond caring. She sucked them clean as he slapped the ceiling of the car, biting back grunts. She kissed tenderly up his shaft, then frenched the tip of his cock. He tried to reach down her back to touch her ass, but he couldn’t.

“I want to touch you,” he said again. She kept licking at him, and he put his hand at the top of her head. “Please.”

She sat up reluctantly and straddled him, but he pushed her gently against the door and spread her legs.

“Really, again?” she said breathlessly as he positioned himself between her thighs.

“Yes. Over and over and over, until you can’t bear it,” he said, and licked up her thigh and buried his mouth in her cunt. She cried out as he swirled her fresh juices around and flicked his tongue on her achingly swollen clit. She kicked off her shoe and put her foot on his shoulder, spreading wider. He could do it over and over, and she would never get sick of it. It wasn’t a one time thing – he was magic with his mouth. His fingers dug into her hips and he muscled his tongue rhythmically in her folds, the bottom of his face hidden between her thighs. He wasn’t afraid to really get in there, and it was glorious.

He smiled into her overheated flesh. She was making soft grunting sounds, and her mouth was open and twisted with sensation. He spread her wider and mmmm’d into her, then sucked her clit. It was so swollen, so solid against his tongue. She wheezed with pleasure. He could do this every day. Wake her with his mouth, gently lick her to consciousness then make her come, and come, until she was relaxed, smiling, and ready for the day. He could do it for lunch, right on her ridiculous back-saving desk chair at work. For dinner, for dessert, and definitely before bed, but not before she got on top and rode him slow, smiling down at him with her beautiful hair curling around her face and tickling his chest…

He stopped and stared at her, panting. She shook her head and tried to focus her eyes on his face.

“Everything okay?” she said. Her voice was hoarse with passion.

He pulled her up and onto his lap. His cock was straining for her heat, and he slid easily inside her. They both cried out and tensed with pleasure, but surprisingly, they were perfectly still for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together. They breathed, taking in the feeling of fullness. He hooked his fingers on her bra straps, pulled everything down to her waist and cupped her breasts.

 “Dorothy,” he said softly, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and started to ride him, slow. He squeezed her breasts, then caressed down to her hips and gripped her, hard enough to make her flesh dimple. Fireworks seemed to go off deep in his groin. She was so soft, so delectably inviting. She wrapped both arms around him as she rolled her hips on him, breathing shallowly.

“Do you like it?” he said.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, biting her lip. “You’re so thick,” she said, grimacing with pleasure as she spread wider to take more of him in.

“Yeah?” he said. Not painful. Not uncomfortable. _Not stabby stabby jab jab, as Katty said_ \- he shook the thoughts from his head.

She kissed his cheek, then his forehead. “Don’t think. Just feel,” she said. “Let’s do it together.”

He nodded, and they began to move together. She was so sweaty she was wet everywhere. Tinsel from Walt’s sweater stuck to her breasts and belly. The windows were fogged, and she giggled at the faded memory of high school passion, so incandescent because it was still new and unmarred with responsibility. It was heady, and she couldn’t believe it was Walt who would remind her.

She gripped the headrests by his head and bounced on his cock, smiling at him. He hooted softly and stared. She was better than the women in the videos he snuck in his tablet, and not just because she was real. Joy bubbled up from his belly as he took in her jiggling breasts, her nipples taut with arousal. Her belly flexed with each thrust, and their hips slapped together wetly. When was the last time he got fucked?

He smiled. It didn’t matter. He wrapped his arm around her waist and thrust up and into her, and she moaned and nodded. He shoved his face into her breasts just like he promised he would, and grunted at their sweaty firmness.

"Yes, take me, baby!” she said, matching his rhythm above him.

“You want to come on my thick cock this time?” he said, then he gasped. He was surprised it came so easily. He felt like a king.

She nodded and hugged him, and he put his hands on her hips and fucked her, rocking her with his thrusts.

“Mmmm, it’s so good,” she said, biting his lower lip and looking in his eyes. He kissed her deeply and grabbed a handful of her heavy, sweatdamp hair.

“Like that?” he said, thrusting slow and deep.

She groaned and gripped his waist, then reached between her legs to rub her clit. “Don’t stop.”

“Rub that sweet clit, honey. Make my cock wet,” he said.

“Kiss me,” she said, and he obeyed, never stopping his rocking thrusts into her. She slid her tongue in his mouth and moaned. The hot velvet of his tongue is all she needed. She grunted and curled into herself, and he gripped her hips firmly and fucked her until she was a moaning, trembling mess and kept going, savoring the sensation of her snapping muscles and her wetness.

“This time I was bit quick,” she said, pressing her lips to his cheekbone and smiling. “We’re even.”

He gently pulled her head back to lick her neck. “Oh no, sweetie,” he said, thrusting deep and fast into her. “You were just-” He threw his head back and groaned ecstatically as he came, caressing and squeezing her thighs as she ground on his hips, drawing every last twitch and throb from him.

“You’re so pretty,” she said as she smoothed his thick brown hair back from his forehead. He picked a piece of tinsel from her sweaty breast, then kissed her with a hunger that surprised her. Two times in 45 minutes, and he was still inside her and rearing to go. She smiled. Just like in high school, but Walt was better. Way better.

“You’re amazing,” he said rapturously, caressing her naked shoulders, then kissing them. His mouth traveled back to hers again and they kissed deeply, slowly, as if they just hadn’t come.

Someone slammed a back gate. They both looked up, and she jumped off him and started to dress. There was the metal bang of a trashcan lid, three times, then the gate slammed again.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she said, her hands trembling as she put on her bra and pulled on her dress. He pulled on his pants slowly, his face suddenly stony. “Hurry up, Walt. I’ve gotta go before someone calls the cops.”

He buckled his belt and shook his head. “Nah. I’d recognize that slam anywhere,” he said.

“Shit! You think that was-” she darted forward to grab her shoes, cursed again, then jumped out and into the driver’s seat without them.

“Calm down, Dorothy,” he said, smoothing his sweater back down over his belly.

She turned on the car. “How. If she saw us – Jesus, Walt!”

He shook his head and reached for her from the back seat. “It’s okay, honey. I can-”

The metal lids clanged again, and she jumped. “I need to go. I’m sorry. I need to go,” she said.

“Okay, but can I call you? I want to talk,” he said, opening the back door.

He stepped out, and the cold air kissed his sweaty limbs. It was an atavistic pleasure. The night didn’t look monochromatic anymore. It was alive with color. She revved the engine, but he tapped on her window. She lowered it slowly.

She looked stunning in the blue dark, still sweaty and flushed with passion.

“I’ll call you later. Promise me you’ll answer you phone?” he said softly as he put on his glasses.

She shrugged and nodded.

He kissed the apple of her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Dorothy.”

“Merry Christmas, Walt,” she said, gave him a wistful look, and drove away.

* * *

  **December 29**

  
He sat down on her sofa to tell her the basics – none of Katty’s ridiculous insults – and she knelt in front of him to listen.

“So, she’s gone?” she said, looking up at him.

“Yeah. She’s been gone for a few days now. Orvis thinks it’s wonderful, since he’s got his mom there with him. I’m happy for him, but happier I have the house to myself.” Katty’s mother, on the other hand, wasn’t as happy with the arrangement, since she took over the moment she stepped into the house. He shrugged. It wasn’t his problem anymore. He fiddled with his naked ring finger. It felt nice. The ring was beginning to get too tight anyway.

“So you have the house to yourself,” she said softly, incredulous. It didn’t bother her at all that he kicked her out. She was mildly impressed. If there was ever a women who deserved it, it was her. She sat and stared at him. She hadn’t seen him since that night, and he still looked different. He wore the same camel-colored coat, the same hair, the same glasses, but he had a glow.

“You look great,” she said finally, and smiled.

“Thanks,” he said. He sucked his teeth. “Can I ask you something, Dorothy?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“If my being married was a thing, why were you with me?” he said.

She sighed. It was a relevant question, and she had obsessed for the last few days about how she could answer it properly.

“People talk about you, sometimes,” she said haltingly. “At work. About your life.”

He nodded. “At this point, I’m immune to it,” he said, but she saw the hurt on his face.

“I’ve always told them to shut their mouths around me. I don’t care. I never cared about gossip, especially when it’s vindictive or cruel.” She squirmed. “They saw how Kathryn was with you. And how you reacted. Some people laughed. Some felt sorry for you-” she hugged herself, then looked at him. “But you’re a good man. I mean, you can see it from space. Kind. Patient. Intelligent. Kinda nerdy, in a sweet way,” she said, smiling.

He looked at her, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

“I understood why you stayed with her. I mean, she’s beautiful. Of course you did,” she said, but her brow knit with frustration. “You’d come in every morning, and -” she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What?”

“It felt like the day began when I saw you. Like, the sun rose in your eyes,” she said, and blushed furiously. He gave her a tender look. “I really, really like you. You’re genuinely amazing, and I wanted you,” she said breathlessly. “I should’ve been ashamed – I was ashamed, but I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, and when you said you wanted to kiss me too, I lost my damn mind. I’m not some horrible homewrecking bitch, but the moment I tasted you I didn’t care anymore.” She swallowed hard.

He took her hand.

“I don’t even know why I spent so much of my energy being mad at you,” she said. “Even if what you’re telling about the divorce isn’t true, I’m just as guilty as you.”

“You’re not guilty at all,” he said softly, and kissed the tender insides of her wrists. The heat of his mouth, along with the heat of his gaze made her wet again, but she gently took her hand back.

“I deleted your texts without reading them,” she confessed.

He raised an eyebrow. “And that’s why you were sitting here embroidering your scarlet letter,” he said, shaking his head.

“Don’t be mean,” she said, but she took his hand back and placed it on her cheek. He caressed her and kissed her lips softly.

“I’m still a shit, Walt,” she said.

“How?”

“Because I’m happy you’re getting divorced,” she said. “I was jealous. Not about the house, or the cars, or her internet fame. Because she had you, seemingly in complete thrall. I’m horrible.”

“Then I’m just as horrible for being pleased when I heard you dumped Christian,” he said, referring to her long-term boyfriend. She had kicked him out of her house after she discovered he was sexting multiple women.

“Oh?” she said.

“I’m not the only person people gossip about at the office,” he said, and gave her a grave look. “And word on the street was that he was a shit.”

She sighed, then kissed him. His kisses, now untainted by guilt, made her surge forward to straddle him. He kissed her back, but he wasn’t as urgent. She stopped and opened her eyes, and he smiled at her.

“Go out on a date with me,” he said.

“We can’t,” she said, and slid off his lap.

“Because we work together?” he said, raising his brow.

“Technically, Walt, you’re my boss,” she said.

“That’s true,” he said. “Fine. Dorothy, you’re fired.”

“Seriously?” she said, leaning forward. "No! I love my job."

“No?” he said, smiling at her. "Alright then. I quit."

"Hush," she said, rolling her eyes. He laced her fingers through his. "Technically, there are no rules in the handbook about dating coworkers. There's nothing about the boss, either."

"You were looking, then?" he said.

"I little," she said. 

"Then ... I own the whole thing, and I say the boss can date Dorothy, quite specifically," he said. "I'll email HR in the morning."

She giggled and shook her head.

“I would love to take you out to dinner,” he said. "Soon. Tomorrow night."

“Or, you could stay here tonight, instead of staying in your cold, empty house,” she said, rubbing his thigh.

He took her hand and kissed it. “I’m not lonely there,” he said. “It’s fantastic. The quiet isn’t heavy with frustration or resentment. It’s just quiet.”

“That’s good,” she said, smiling at his poetic turn of phrase. “Walt, you deserve everything. Especially a beautiful woman who’s with you for the right reasons. Someone who adores you, and who gets excited whenever she sees you.”

He raised his brow. “For example, a woman who, perhaps, thinks the sun rises in my eyes?” he said, leaning into her.

She groaned with embarrassment. “I said that, didn’t I? Don’t quote my shitty words back to me. It’s excruciating,” she said, shaking her head.

“Not only women react to beautiful words,” he said, pressing his lips on her neck. “I’m utterly enchanted.”

“For now,” she said quietly.

“Hmm?” he said.

“Maybe I’m the rebound chick. You know, the buffer between Kathryn and a world of other women,” she said. “You’re the first man I’ve been with since Christian.”

“Ah,” he said, nodding sagely.

“What?” she said.

“I was just processing what you said. So, if that’s the case, I think the best thing would be to just enjoy each other’s company, no pressure, right? Ergo, the dating,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled. “I don’t think that’s how it works,” she said. “You don’t get your feelings hurt easily, do you?”

“Hello. Have you met Kathryn?” he said, kissing behind her ear. “You’re a warm sunny day lazily rowing a crystal lake in comparison. Go out with me. Be my New Year’s Eve date. I’ll get tickets to one of those obnoxious hotel balls in San Francisco.”

“I have plans,” she said, leaning into his kisses.

“Liar,” he said, and slid his hand into her robe. “How about a quiet dinner somewhere?”

“Mmmmm…” She straddled him, and pulled him into a kiss. “Maybe I’m not so busy then,” she said as he untied her robe.

He smiled. “Good.”

 


End file.
